


Take Me

by MischievousHiddleston



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Step-father/Step-Daughter, Step-parents, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:37:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischievousHiddleston/pseuds/MischievousHiddleston
Summary: When Y / N is alone with her stepfather Tom. Decide to admit there forbidden desires...
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Take Me

Y / N! I'm meeting Jenna now, "you hear your mother call," You're listening to Tom, "Y / N shakes his head in disbelief. What did your mother think? That you are five years old? A while after Y / N's mother left, Tom called the food ready and Y / N went down the stairs. She was dressed in a tight sleeveless shirt and short shorts. Tom put the last plate on the table before turning to face her.  
"II did lasagna, I hope you like it," Tom explains stuttering when he sees that she has changed her clothes. Tom was incredibly attractive, but unfortunately he had been with your mother for half a year, which was a waste. He does not notice that Y / N's mother never meets with Jenna on Saturday but cheats on him.  
"Yeah, thanks," Y / N sat down at the table. Tom cut the lasagna into four pieces, Y / N handed him the plates and he put one piece on each. During the meal the mood was tense, but no unpleasant tension, strong sexual tension, that's how it had been since he had come with her mother ... and it became more and more every day. After dinner Tom wanted to clear the plates, but Y / N had preceded him and was already in the kitchen and washed off.  
"You cooked, I wash off. You should be happy, my mother has to force me to. "Y / N says and winks. Tom stepped into the kitchen, eyes on his smartphone.  
"What do you think if we watch a movie for it?" He asks. Y / N hums in agreement and puts the plates in the cupboard.  
"It looks like your mother will sleep with Jenna," he explains. Y / N closed the door of the closet with a loud bang and Tom flinched.  
"You really do not notice? This "Jenna" does not exist. She uses it as an excuse to meet and fuck with other men! "Yelled Y / N before she could stop herself. Tom just grins and leans against the doorframe with his arms crossed.  
"Why are you grinning? I'll tell you that your girlfriend is cheating on you and you have nothing better to do than grin? ", Then pushed away from the door frame Tom and walked towards her.  
"I know that she cheats on me and is only with me because of my money, but I'm fine as long as I can be around you," he smiled a hair strand from Y / N's face behind her ear.  
"As long as you can be with me?" Y / N asks, confused.  
"What do you think why I'm still with your mother? I never planned to come with her. But when I met you, I knew I had to have you, "he pulled Y / N closer to her waist," But since you were not yet of legal age at the time, I knew I would have to find a way being near you until you're of legal age, "he presses Y / N against the sink," So? Do you want me? "  
"Yes," whispered Y / N. At that moment, Tom's lips lay on hers and kissed her passionately. He pushed her against the counter and held her between him and the surface. Y / N tried to pull a shirt out of his pants, but Tom broke the kiss and held it up.  
"I want to do it right ...", he says and took her hand in his, "... in a bed. Please Y / N, let me sleep with you. "  
"Yes," she whispered. Tom's smile is triumphant as he lets her go and takes her hand and Y / N walks up the house. His bedroom was bigger than hers. White walls, a huge king size bed. Y / N tremble like a leaf. Her breath is shallow and she can not keep her eyes off Tom. He takes off his watch and puts it on a chest of dark wood. He takes off his jacket and puts it on a chair. He only wears a white shirt and jeans. He is incredibly beautiful. His red-blond hair is messed up, his shirt is hanging out - his blue eyes are dark with lust. He gets out of his shoes and reaches down and removes his socks one at a time.  
"I suppose you are not taking the pill." He asks Y / N shaking his head, "That's what I thought." He opens the top drawer of the chest and takes out a pack of condoms. He looks at me attentively.  
"Do you want the blinds to be closed?  
"It's good," she whispered, Tom walking slowly toward her, confident, sexy, her eyes blazing and Y / N's heart throbbing, lust gathering in her stomach, Tom so fucking hot and Y / N able still do not believe that he would soon sleep with her.  
"Do you have any idea how much I want you, Y / NY / L / N?" He whispers, Y / N can not take her eyes off his.  
"Do you have any idea what I'll do with you?" He adds, stroking her chin.  
The muscles in the deepest, darkest part of her tense in the most delicious way. Y / N is hypnotized by his blue eyes, who are passionate in their stare. He leans forward and kisses her again. His lips are demanding, firm and slow on hers. He begins to pull her shirt over her head and lets Tom feathery kisses on her jaw, her chin and the corners of her mouth. He lets the shirt fall to the floor. He steps back and looks at her. Wear the Y / F / C lace bra with a perfect fit. Thank heaven.  
"Oh, Y / N," he breathed, "I want to kiss every inch of your body."  
He reaches for her hair tie, pulls it out of her hair and gasps as her hair falls over her shoulders.  
He puts both hands in her hair and reaches for the sides of her head. His kiss is passionate, his tongue and lips lure Y / N. She moans and her tongue hesitantly hits his. Tom puts his arms around her and pulls Y / N against his body, squeezes her tight. One hand stays in her hair, the other wanders over her back to her waist and to my bottom. His hand moves over her buttocks and presses gently. He holds her by his hips and Y / N feels his erection, which he presses against her. She moans again in his mouth. Y / N wanted him so much. He grabs her upper arms, Y / N feels his biceps, he is surprisingly strong ... muscular. Carefully, she moved her hands to his face and into his hair. It's so soft, unruly. She pulls gently and he moans. He brings her to bed until Y / N feels it behind her knees. He lets her go and suddenly falls to his knees. He grabs her hips with both hands and runs her tongue over her belly button, then bites gently on her hip bone and kisses over her stomach to her other hip bone.  
"Ah," Y / N moans.  
To see him on her knees in front of her and to feel his mouth on her is so unexpected and hot. Her hands stay in his hair and pull gently as she tries to calm her to breathe loudly. He looks up to her. His hands reach up and release the button on her shorts and he pulls down the zipper leisurely. Without taking his eyes off her, his hands move under the waistband, gliding over her and moving to her butt. His hands slowly slide over her buttocks to her thighs and take off her shorts. Y / N can not look away. He stops and licks his lips without interrupting eye contact. He leans forward and drives his nose up the point between my thighs. Y / N could feel him on her cunt.  
"You smell so good," Tom mumbles, closing his eyes, a look of pure pleasure on his face, reaching out to pull the blanket off the bed, then gently squeezing Y / N to fall onto the mattress kneeling, he grabs her foot and takes off her socks, propping herself up on her elbows to see what he's doing, Tom lifts her foot on the heel and runs his thumb over the entrance of her cunt. Y / N gasps. He does not let her out of her eyes and runs his tongue over her crease and then with his teeth, she leans back and moans, Y / N could hear his soft giggle.  
"Oh Y / N, what could I do to you," he whispers, "you're very beautiful, I can not wait to be in you, show me what you enjoy."  
Y / N frown.  
"Do not be shy, Y / N, show it to me," he whispers, shaking her head.  
"I do not know what you mean." Her voice is hoarse.  
"How do you bring yourself to come? I want to see.", Y / N shakes her head.  
"I do not have ..." she mumbles. He raises his eyebrows in astonishment, his eyes darken and he shakes his head in disbelief.  
"Well, we have to see what we can do about it." His voice is gentle, challenging, a delicious sensual threat. He opens the buttons of his jeans and slowly pulls down his jeans, his eyes are fixed on them all the time. Tom leans over her and grabs each of her ankles, quickly pulling her legs apart and crawling between her legs on the bed. He hovers over her. Y / N writhes with desire.  
"Stay calm," he mumbles and then he leans forward and kisses the inside of her thigh,

"We'll have to work to keep you quiet, baby." He pulls kisses over her belly and his tongue dives into her navel. He kisses her over her upper body. Your skin is on fire. She is red, too hot, too cold, and clings to the sheets under her. He lay down next to her and his hand moved from her hip to her waist and to her chest. He looks down at her, his expression is illegible and gently touches her tits.  
"You're a perfect match for my hand, Y / n," he mumbles, dipping his forefinger into the cup of her bra and gently pulling her down to free her chest, but the underwire and fabric of the cup push her teat up , His finger moves to her other breast and repeats the process. Her nipples harden under his steady gaze.  
"Very nice," he whispers appreciatively and my nipples are even harder.  
He sucks very softly on one while his hand moves to her other breast, and his thumb slowly rolls over the end of her nipple and rubbed it. She moans and feels the sweet sensation up to her pussy. Y / N is so wet. Her fingers clasped the paints tightly. His lips suckle suckle her other nipple. He kisses her, his tongue in her mouth and caught her screams in her mouth. That was extraordinary. He looks down at her with a satisfied smile. Tom kisses Y / N again.  
His hand moves down her waist to her hips and engages her pussy. Jeez.  
God, I want you. "He puts his finger in her and she screams as he keeps doing it. He reaches for her chest, and Y / N screams again. He penetrates her more and more. She moans. Suddenly he sits up. He takes off his boxer shorts and his cock jumps free. He reaches for his bedside table and grabs a condom. Then he moves between her legs and spreads them further apart. He kneels and pulls a condom to its considerable length.  
"Do not worry," he breathes, his eyes fixed on hers, "you'll adapt to my cock," he leans forward, his hands on both sides of her head so that he floats above her and stares into her eyes his jaw pressed together, his eyes burning. Only now does she realize that he is still wearing his shirt.  
"Do you really want to do that?" he asks softly.  
"Please, Daddy," I ask.  
"Bend your legs," he commands quietly and Y / n obeys quickly. "I'll fuck you now, Miss Y / L / N," he mumbles, as he positions the head of his erection at the entrance of her cunt.  
"Hard," he whispers, pushing her hard into her.  
"Aargh!" She screams as she feels a strange pain deep in her as Tom breaks her virginity. He stops and looks up at Y / N. His mouth is slightly open and he is breathing hard. He moans.  
"You're so tight, are you alright?"  
Y / N nods, her eyes wide, her hands on his forearms. She feels so full. Tom remains silent, letting her get used to the intrusive, overwhelming feeling of him in her.  
"I move now, baby," he breathes after a moment in a firm voice. He retired with exquisite slowness. And he closes his eyes and moans and pushes back into Y / N. She screams a second time and he stops.  
"More?" he whispers in a harsh voice.  
"Yes," she breathes. He does it again and stops again. Y / N moans. Your body accepts it.  
"Once again?" he is breathing.  
"Yes, daddy," it's a request, and he moves, but this time he does not stop, he shifts to his elbows to let him feel his weight on her and hold on, first moving slowly and relaxed And as she gets used to the strange feeling, her hips move cautiously to meet his, he accelerates, she moans, and he keeps on going, increasing in speed, mercilessly, a relentless rhythm, and she He grabs her head between his hands and kisses her hard, his teeth tighten on her lower lip, he moves easily and she can feel something build deep inside her, she stiffen as he pushes on and on Y / N's body trembles, a glimmer of sweat accumulates over her Y / N did not know it would feel that way, she did not know it could feel so good, her thoughts are dissipated, there's only that feeling just him, Y / N stiffened and pulled himself around him.  
"Cume for me, Y / N," he whispers breathlessly, and Y / N came at his words and exploded around him as she reached the climax and splintered into a million pieces below him. And when he comes, he calls her name, thrusts hard and then stops while he empties his sperm into her. Y / N tries to slow her breathing, her beating heart and thoughts are in a terrible mess. It was amazing. She opens her eyes and he has pressed his forehead against hers, his eyes closed, his breath sinking. Tom's eyes open flickering and look down at Y / N, dark but soft. He is still in Y / N. He leans forward, gently presses a kiss against her forehead and then slowly pulls out of her.  
"Oh," she jumps at the sudden emptiness.  
"Did I hurt you?" Tom asks as he lays down next to her and leans on one elbow. He puts Y / N a strand of hair behind the ear and she has to grin wide.  
"Have taken my virginity"  
"Seriously, are you alright?", His eyes look at her intensely.  
She reaches out beside him, feeling limp and her bones are like jelly, but she is relaxed, deeply relaxed. They grin at him. The pleasure of what she just experienced was indescribable.  
"You're biting your lip and you have not answered." He frowns. Y / N grin mischievously at him. He looks gorgeous with his tousled hair, his burning blue eyes and the serious, dark expression.  
"I'd like to do that again," she whispers. For a moment, you know, Y / N sees a fleeting look of relief on Tom's face before the shutters go down ...


End file.
